The unexpected
by Anne Bennett
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN El Doctor y Rose tienen mucho por resolver cuando lo inesperado entra en juego. 10th/Rose. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo se lo debo a la BBC y a queso. con. queso que es la autora original de la historia, yo solo la traduzco.

.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida, hacia nada en particular, distraída. Recuerdos de hace aproximadamente un mes vinieron a su cabeza cuando se sentó allí, detrás de la puerta cerrada.

_Ella se inclinó hacia él, no sabía el por qué, ni esperaba todo lo que le siguió. _

"_Rose" dijo mirándola a los ojos, con la mirada fija en ella._

_Ella presionó un dedo contra sus labios, y tiró de él de nuevo, sus labios hicieron contacto y se dirigieron hacia una habitación en la cual ella nunca había entrado antes. "Debe ser la suya" pensó._

_Una mano estaba en su baja espalda y la otra en su cara, acercándola más y más hacia él. Ella lo dejó, porque ella quería esto, había deseado esto durante un tiempo, esta intimidad._

_"Doctor", se detuvieron brevemente, "Errr, ¿necesitamos ..." se fue apagando._

_Él negó con la cabeza sabiendo a qué se refería y continuó besándola por el cuello hasta llegar al botón superior de su blusa. Comenzó a desabrocharla y mientras se la quitaba fue dejando más besos por su cuerpo._

_Ella estaba extasiada, lo amaba y siempre había tenido que esconderlo, pero ahora, después de haber vuelto luego de la profecía y todo, algo se había encendido entre los dos y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle lo que esto pudiera implicar después de haberlo hecho._

_En muy poco tiempo los dos estaban desnudos y él les movió lentamente hacia atrás hasta que la sintió caer de espaldas sobre la cama cuando sus rodillas cedieron. Él estaba encima de ella, con una mirada y una sonrisa, y un guiño en respuesta, él se inclinó y entró en ella._

_Ella dejó escapar un gran gemido._

Bajó su mirada hacia el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, esperando a que cambie. No lo hizo y se unió a los otros cuatro que ya se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo. Ella los había arrojado. Esto no puede ser real, no puede haber ocurrido, pero sin embargo había visto cinco veces aquel estúpido símbolo que acarreaba tanto peso.

Rose Tyler se sentó en el suelo al lado de la pileta, frente a ella estaba el excusado, a su izquierda el recipiente de la basura, y a su derecha la puerta cerrada con llave.

Él pensó que era extraño el no haberle visto en todo el día, y era casi de noche. Podría haberla buscado, pero decidió no hacerlo dado que ella debiera estar realmente cansada, habían estado corriendo, saltando de planeta en planeta por una semana, sin descansar.

Este fue el primer día en una semana en el que no hicieron más que viajar sin un destino fijo, incluso él los había puesto en órbita para ver si recibían algunas lecturas, para no tener que preocuparse en guiar a la TARDIS.

Sin embargo estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella, parecía un poco cabizbaja cuando la había visto brevemente mientras se dirigía por su taza de té matutina. Después él había ido a la zona de los controles y había estado allí, trajo una silla y unos pocos libros, pero ahora, mientras estaba sentado con los libros que se terminó, decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver si Rose a ver si estaba bien.

Desde esa noche no había sucedido nada más entre ellos dos más que un beso aquí y allá, en lugar de un abrazo. Sus abrazos se han hecho más largos y más apretados.

Luego de esa noche no habían hablado de ello, siguieron coqueteando el uno con el otro, lo usual, pero tampoco hablaban sobre eso, y ella creía saber el por qué.

El doctor era un hombre de autocontrol, y sabía que aunque ella le amaba, y sabía que él tenía algunos sentimientos hacia ella, que esa noche no estaba prevista y probablemente no debería haber ocurrido de acuerdo con el Doctor.

A pesar de que él la deseaba, lo cual había sido obvio, Rose no pudo evitar pensar que no tenía la intención de llegar hasta el final, de que ocurriera lo que ocurrió.

Él se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la habitación de ella, cuando llegó a la puerta, a la cual estaba a punto de tocar, se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Abrió la puerta de a poco y vio una luz proyectada en el suelo, la luz del baño. Se acercó a la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave.

"¿Rose?" golpeó la puerta.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y recogió las pruebas que había tirado en el suelo durante todo el día, las reunió y las tiró a la basura.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Ella permaneció en silencio y se levantó para mirarse en el espejo y para quitarse de la cara las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido.

Llevó el destornillador sónico hacia la cerradura, y cuando estaba a punto de usarlo, la puerta se abrió.

"Hey" su voz sonaba un poco debil y ronca, según él pudo oir.

Levantó su destornillador y la escaneó "¿Estas…" dijo mirando los resultados de su análisis.

La mandíbula del Doctor cayó, al igual que lo hizo su destornillador sónico, y tan pronto como ella se acercó para recogerlo vio el por qué.

"Esto… ¿estas…" él no podía pronunciar palabra y ella se quedó frente a él mirando al destornillador.

"Yo ... creo que ya es oficial entonces, ¿no?" pensó que diciendolo podría hacerlo sentir un poco menos en shock.

El Doctor, todavía con la boca abierta se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"Doctor"

Se detuvo, cerró la boca y tragó saliva.

"Rose", balbuceó: "¿Es por eso que has estado aquí todo el día?" ambos se sorprendieron de que las palabras salieran tan bien.

"Err, si" señaló ella con el destornillador todavía en la mano, apuntando hacia la basura.

Miró hacia abajo y vio las pruebas, las pruebas de embarazo y vio en la de más arriba el a veces tan temido y a veces tan alabado signo positivo.

Rose se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Él también la envolvió con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Tengo miedo"

Él la miró, separandose solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver sus ojos y él los suyos.

"Rose Tyler, si yo fuera tú también lo estaría, demasiado" Sus ojos se abrieron, y luego se dio cuenta de como sonaba en comparación con lo que quería decir. "Lo que quiero decir es que eres joven, hemos estado viajando juntos, lo hicimos una vez y yo te dije que no necesitabamos… ya sabes, protección, porque no creía posible que te quedaras así, bueno, embarazada, y…" ella puso un dedo en sus labios antes de liberarse de su abrazo.

Él siempre hablaba tanto y sí que tenía razón, pero ahora sólo necesitaba que algo más que lo obvio saliera de su boca, tal vez un poco de consuelo. Tenía un miedo principal aparte de este de todos modos todos. La pregunta que ardía en su cerebro. "¿Podría quedarme?"

* * *

_Mil gracias a queso. con. queso por permitirme traducir esta hermosa historia, espero haberlo hecho bien. ¿Tomatazos o aplausos? Espero sus opiniones en un review._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Harriet_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de la BBC y la historia es de queso. con. queso yo solo la traduzco.

Se dejaron caer en los brazos del otro. No quería pensar en aquella pregunta porque le temía a la respuesta. Él se desharía de ella, estaba segura que él querría que ella y el bebé estuvieran seguros.

"Doctor" murmuró contra su pecho.

Frotó la mejilla contra su pelo "Rose, lo siento" La apretó con fuerza para luego soltarla, dando un paso atrás. Levantó su mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras ella pensaba en cómo decir aquello que quería.

Lo miró a los ojos, y habló antes de que él pudiera "Es tuyo ... Nuestro."

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo, "Rose no sabía, ¿lo acabas de descubrir hoy?" Ella asintió.

"Bueno, es decir, lo sospechaba debido al retrazo en mi ciclo"

"¿En qué estás pensando?" él le preguntó.

Ella suspiró "En todo… es que no sé qué hacer, cómo sentirme. No estaba ni segura de cómo y cuándo te lo iba a decir"

"No pienso dejarte, o dejarte ir, Rose" Él respondió a su pregunta sin siquiera tener que formularla, aunque no la respondió en profundidad.

"Pero, ¿qué hay con todo esto?" Él arqueó una ceja. "La aventura, el salir corriendo, el salvar planetas."

Liberó su cara de entre sus manos, lo rodeó y salió del baño, para ir corriendo a su cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella y él pudo oírla sollozar. Todavía era muy joven, y no había planeado esto. No quería dejarlo a él o a la TARDIS, o a este estilo de vida, y él sabía, basándose en su reacción, que ella pensaba que su bebé iba a cambiar todo eso, dejando su mundo patas para arriba.

Apagó la luz, agarró su destornillador sónico, el cual había dejado caer cuando Rose se fue corriendo de su lado, lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca para que supiera que estaba allí. Él no sabía realmente cómo se estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento y pensó que estando cerca, pero a una prudente distancia era lo mejor para evitar un posible ataque, si ella estaba de ese humor.

"Rose" su voz era suave, casi un susurro, pero ella podía oírle. Ella se movió, dándole espacio para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama. Y así lo hizo.

Él la miró, con la cara enterrada en la almohada y el pelo un poco despeinado desde el momento en que se había derrumbado en esa cama. Sus sollozos se habían detenido y estaba simplemente acostada, simplemente evitando el contacto visual. Como él podía notar, ella seguía pensando que la iba a reemplazar, o enviarla a casa, o ambas.

"Rose, mírame", ella negó con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. "¿Por favor?" Se quedó debatiendo si asentir o sacudir la cabeza, era un lío de emociones en este momento y no tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decir.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta sobre su lado y puso su cabeza en su pierna, su mano cayó a su pelo y lo acarició suave y calmadamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y podía ver el dolor, la confusión, sentimientos de todo tipo reflejados en ellos.

Él levantó la cabeza de su pierna y se deslizó a su lado para mirarla cara a cara.

"Rose Tyler, quiero que me escucher, y quiero que lo hagas con mucha atención" tenía un dejo de seriedad en su voz, él solo quería que lo escuche claramente. "Sé que esto no fue planeado, sé que tú puedes no querer nada de esto, pero estoy aquí contigo, y no me voy a deshacer de ti o de nuestro bebé. En cuanto a las aventuras y similares, todavía seremos capaces de ir a lugares y ver gente, lo único que con más cuidado. Y en cuanto a la parte de correr, cuando ya no puedas correr, pues no correremos"

"Dices eso, pero ¿estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro, Rose, estaría dispuesto a tomar un descanso para mantenerlos a los dos a salvo" Vio por la expresión de su rostro que lo decía en serio, pero también sabía lo difícil que iba a ser para él si tuviera que quedarse quieto y vivir una vida normal. Sería difícil para ella también después de haberse acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, el vivir corriendo.

"Bueno… err, ¿supongo que deberíamos decirle a mi madre entonces?" los ojos del Doctor se abrieron.

"Ah, sí, supongo que deberíamos," se sentó más derecho después de decir esto, al igual que ella y preguntó "¿Dónde está el teléfono?"

Rodó de la cama y él la siguió "debería estar…" entró en el baño y movió el cubo de basura. Estaba entre éste y la pared. Se debió haber caído cuando ella lo tiró "Lo tengo" dijo.

Salió del baño y tomó la mano del Doctor, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación hacia la sala de control.

"A casa" dijo firmemente.

Él se quedó perplejo "¿Quieres decirle en persona?" ella asintió.

"¿Por qué no?"

Se sentía un poco mejor ahora que él le había dicho lo que le había dicho, solo tenían que decirle a su madre ahora.

...

Aterrizaron en su zona habitual, no muy lejos del apartamento que Rose había compartido, y todavía lo hacía ocasionalmente, con su madre.

Decidió que le haría una visita sorpresa, para acompañar la sorprendente noticia que tenía que comunicarle. Antes de llegar al apartamento detuvo al Doctor.

"¿Puedes decirme qué tan avanzado está?"

Él sacó el destornillador sónico.

"Aproximadamente un mes" sonrió, deseaba que Rose se alegrara un poco, porque ahora que lo pensaba estaba emocionado con todo esto "Oh, y es una niña"

Su mandibula calló "Oh, disculpa, ¿no lo querías saber?" El Doctor puso una mano en su frente.

"No, sí quería" hizo una pausa "pero por lo general no se puede saber hasta estar de cuatro meses o algo así"

Suspiró con alivio "Bueno, quiero decir, ella es un poquito inesperada, así que vamos a esperarla"

Rose río, él estaba tratando de sonar inteligente pero terminó haciendo un enredo de palabras. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y con la otra tocó a la puerta.

Tan pronto como ella dio un paso atrás para esperar, su madre salió volando por la puerta abrazándola fuertemente.

"Oh Rose" Jackie Tyler siempre extrañaba a su hija cuando ésta se iba, incluso aunque no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se fue con el Doctor.

"Hola mamá" sonrió abrazándola y apretando su espalda.

El doctor se apartó de los dos y saludó con la mano diciendo: "Hola Jackie".

"Oh, ven aquí" y lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarlo.

Rose se aclaró la garganta "Vamos adentro entonces, ¿no?"

Y pronto todos estuvieron dentro sentado en el sofá.

"Mamá", comenzó, "hay algo que necesito decirte."

Jackie se enderezó y miró a su hija y luego al Doctor: "¿Estás embarazada, cariño?"

La boca del Doctor se abrió en shock y miró a Jackie Tyler, y luego a Rose Tyler que se estaba riendo nerviosamente.

"Sí, sí lo estoy" sonrió débilmente.

"Oh, por Dios" su mano voló a cubrirse la boca. Luego se paró rápidamente.

Rose y el Doctor se quedaron mirando a la espera de saber qué clase de "oh por Dios" era este.

"¿De cuánto tiempo estás?" preguntó rápidamente.

"Alrededor de un mes, me enteré con certeza hoy, pero lo he estado sospechando por un tiempo" Tragó saliva, debido a que todavía no sabía si su madre estaba feliz, enojada o qué le pasaba.

Después de unos cinco minutos de pesado silencio el Doctor se levantó "¿Y a dónde va, señor?" Preguntó finalmente Jackie.

"¿Alguien quiere té?" preguntó.

"No, nada de té. Siéntate aquí conmigo. Rose va a hacer té, pero tú y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar"

El Doctor, el último de su especie, un Señor del Tiempo estaba ahora por enfrentar su más grande batalla… Jackie Tyler.

* * *

Un poco de retraso, pero, ¿merezco reviews?


End file.
